conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Deslee
__TOC__ Rangya Hi there Deslee, saw your PM and found that your conworld, Rangya, is very interesting. The only reason Surea is now facing some delay is that, my personal schedule is rather tide until end of June. I don't mind help out in your conworld, but I doubt that I can be active in wikia these few months. By the way, are you from East Asia or South East Asia?--Cytosan 11:07, April 23, 2010 (UTC) : I'm from Hong Kong, though residing in Australia at the moment. And you? I won't start off my Rangya project soon, since my conlang Rangyayo is not even functional yet, I still need to spend more time on the language first.--Deslee 22:43, April 23, 2010 (UTC) If it's South East Asia, I could probably help because I am obsessed with Southeast Asia. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:44, April 23, 2010 (UTC) : I'm interested in the culture of Southeast Asia as well, especially that of Malaysia and Singapore. It's fascinating that the culture of the two countries is a blend of the Chinese, Malay and Indian cultures. As the population there is so diverse, most of the people living there can speak several languages to different extent. And their code switching in speech interests me a lot. For my Rangya project, the base culture of Rangya would be the Japanese/Korean-like Rangyan culture, however I appreciate the beauty of multiculturalism and believe that a homogeneous society (one race for one nation) may lead to ridiculous nationalism and superiority, I will see if I can add some minorities to the population to spice up the Rangyan culture.--Deslee 22:43, April 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm from Malaysia. I started to get obsessed with East Asian countries after I do some basic research on them since the 4th Prime Minister announce the Look East Policy. homogeneous society will lead to nationalism and superiority, but if there are too many races, especially if the immigrant race(s) is almost the number of the indigenous race, racial conflict will happen. So you must be careful with the ratio of different races in Rangya if you want to do something based on Malaysian/Singaporean race. You can ask me more about my country if you want.Cytosan 02:43, April 24, 2010 (UTC) East Asian Commerce Language I'm currently working on a language for Future World and my country SCOSK. It's called Xan Xuac, based off of Cantonese, Mandarin, Korean and a little bit of other languages. Here are the logistics: 1) No tones, but only long and short vowels, phonology is a combination of Mandarin and Korean 2) Head final language, isolating, grammar is simplified version of Mandarin 3) Can be written with Roman alphabet or Traditional Chinese in formal instances Can you help me out with this seeing you're native to Cantonese, Mandarin, and you know some Korean? I'll be happy to help you out with Rangyayo/Rangya but I'm not sure how much I can really help you seeing you already seem to have it down. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:42, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : Sure. I will see what I can do. You can post your questions here or on my talk page in conlang wikia. If you prefer instant responses, you may join my Windows Live Messenger Group: East Asian Conlangs I'm not so sure when I can start my Rangya concountry project, but when the time I need help, I know where to find you.--Deslee 01:29, April 30, 2010 (UTC) The Progressive Earth Hello. The Progressive Earth This project died two years ago, I decided last night to revive it, click the link and read the base articles and see if you want to take part in this. It is basically an attempt to re-write human history completely Alexanders 14:29, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Templates So as not to duplicate infoboxes, please use Template:Infobox ccountry. Woogers - talk ( ) 10:09, September 1, 2011 (UTC)